An infrared focal plane array (FPA) is an imaging sensing apparatus that includes an array of photodetector pixels capable of detecting photons in the infrared spectrum. The pixels of infrared FPAs may be formed of a material that is sensitive to infrared radiation, such as indium antimonide (InSb), Mercury Cadium Telluride (MCT), gallium arsenide and aluminum gallium arsenide, or other infrared-sensitive detector materials. However, infrared FPAs having pixels fabricated from such materials are required to be cooled to very low temperatures, such as cryogenic temperatures, for example. Therefore, traditional infrared FPAs require the addition of an expensive and bulky cooling system.